Pocket Gender
A pocket gender is an identity used by either one person or a small group of people, and is not recognized officially by the LGBT+ community. Feel free to add your own idea for a gender below, and if it gets enough support it can have its own article. (added by IngenDer) Is about the "unity of humanity." People who identify themselves as Niengender believe they should be able to express themselves as individuals without being labeled. They believe gender should be a trait, not a category. (added by Pikachu i chose u) Similar to genderfluid, but one's amount femininity changes. Similar to female Genderflux (added by Pikachu i chose u) Similar to genderfluid, but one's amount of masculinity changes. Similar to male Genderflux (added by Lapuslazulikin) A gender where one feels a strong warmth and a strong connection to multiple genders (at least two) or none at all and a strong identification with a feeling of warmth Frigus gender (added by A129;64) A gender where one feels a strong chilliness and a strong connection to multiple genders (at least two) or none at all and a strong identification with a feeling of chilliness (added by Radioactive Gungirl) A genderfluid gender identity which exclusively consists of nonbinary gender identities, almost never a binary gender identity. bxgender (added by Miiohau) (pronounced like nonbinary) A gender that is both a nonbinary gender (such as androgyne) and agender/no gender. You can be a nonbinary gender and agender/no gender at the same time, go between them, or fluctuate between feeling a gender and not feeling gender. * Emphasizes being a nonbinary gender. * Spelled nxnbinary with an X instead of an O as if you’re crossing out that you’re a gender. * Kinda similar to demigender (where agender/no gender is the non-gendered part), agenderflux (with fluctuations between agender and a gender), or being genderfluid between agender/no gender and a nonbinary gender. A gender that is both boy and agender/no gender. You can be a boy and agender/no gender at the same time, go between them, or fluctuate between feeling male and not feeling gender. Pronounced boy-x. * A gender that is both girl and agender/no gender. You can be a girl and agender/no gender at the same time, go between them, or fluctuate between feeling female and not feeling gender. * Emphasizes being female. * Spelled gxrl with an X instead of an I as if you’re crossing out that you’re a girl. * Kinda similar to demigirl (where agender/no gender is the non-girl part), agenderflux (with fluctuations between agender and female), or being genderfluid between agender/no gender and female. * Can be used as transgxrl if you chose to, but only if you’re amab (similar to trans feminine being exclusively for amab trans people). * Pronounced girl-x. Coined by ayumi-hino in conjunction with http://sadghostbxy.tumblr.com coining bxy s (added by Miiohau) Nymhs, derived from both nimbus and nebula, refers to a gender which exists but is ambiguous or undefined. Drawing from this meaning the flag is loosely based off of Saturn and colors often seen associated with space, nebulousness, or lack of form. (fun fact: it can also be seen to resemble a stage of the formation of a protostar from a nebula but that’s less commonly known) Also aiming to reduce ‘othering’ and increase accessibility to children in particular this gender can be referred to using both the adjective form 'nymhs’ (e.g. 'I identify as nymhs’ or 'a nymhs individual’) and the noun form of 'nymh’ (e.g. 'I’m a nymh’) in the same way one may say either 'I identify as female’ or 'I am a girl’. Created by/Coined by: http://xelortrash.tumblr.com (added by Miiohau) When you have trouble understanding/experiencing gender so you attempt to understand your gender by mimicking the genders of those you are closest to/most often around. (added by Miiohau) Altegender: 'pronounced “''alt-eh-gender” derived from shortening the phrase “alternate existence.” It is a xenogender that feels as though it’s in a parallel dimension, on a different plane, in a mirror universe, or just in an alternate existence. It can work as a prefix with other words to form more specific genders, like altegirl, alteboy, altenby, altexirl, altexoy, and altefluid. sources http://altegender.tumblr.com/ ''' (added by Miiohau) A gender that feels pieced together, or still needs to be pieced together by the wearer to uncover the full picture. (added by Miiohau) Related to genderflux, Endogender 'is when one has fluctuating gender feelings but are always at least partially masculine (endoboy), feminine (endogirl), or other (endogender/endononbinary). Ex. an '''Endogirl '''is when one has fluctuating feminine gender feelings but never feelings that are not at least partially feminine. From the Latin root “endo” meaning “within” ' (added by Miiohau) a fluid or flux gender effected by emotions, mood, and state of mind. It is similar to Affectugender, but is not exclusively a neurogender. One does not have to be diagnosed with a mood disorder to be Emotugender, while they do to be Affectugender. Just as an example, one may feel Agender in a inactive state of mind and Androgynous in an active one. (added by Miiohau) Where you're kinda cool with being called any gender, like whatever. You might not be that gender, you might not know your gender, but meh. (added by Miiohau) A gender that closely represents/is most closely represented by another gender, but is not that gender. Can be likened to what the color off-white is to white for descriptive purposes. Similar in definition to paragender and perigender. (added by Miiohau) Polar opposite of Agender. To have/experience gender. A gender label to use if you do not wish to narrow your gender down any further than simply having gender. (added by Miiohau) When two genders overlap with each other, creating a whole new gender; in relation to a venn diagram. (added by Miiohau) Having a gender which can only be described by a blank space; when one’s gender is called into question, a blank space is all that comes up. Domgender / Plerugender (added by Miiohau) When one has several genders, but a certain one is dominant. (Pleru derived from the latin root "plerumque", meaning "for the most part/mostly") (added by Miiohau) Related to demigender, magigender means to identify as mostly one gender and slightly as another gender(s). or (added by Miiohau) “Ano/ana” meaning “up, back, again, anew”; a feeling of gender that fades in and out but feels the same whenever it comes back. Different from genderfluid in that it’s one gender constantly resurfacing, rather than switching between genders. May be used on its own, or as a prefix to modify another gender. Very similer to Genderflux (added by Miiohau) A gender which can only be described as the individual. It is so personal to you that no other word can describe it but “you”. One may also use (name)gender with their name inserted synonymously. (added by Miiohau) A term used to describe a gender which is used in public as a social identity even though the individual doesn’t completely identify that way, eg. personaboy. (added by Admiral Snatch) A term used to describe a gender which the individual feels very strongly for the majority of the time, yet it will occasionally disappear without a trace for a period of time, before it comes back just as strong as before. Oppogender (Added By anya111) A gender where you want the opposite body of the gender you feel. For example, say you are amab who feels like a girl inside, yet you want a male body. Or you are amab who feels male inside but wants a female body. Can be used by itself or you can use it as a prefix (oppogirl (you feel like a female who wants a male body), oppoboy) Videgender Videgender is a gender experience that is obtained or personified by aesthetics, the term Videgender is also known as Aesthetgender. Feugender Feugender is a gender that changes dependently on the weather and temperature. Gibt Keinen An omnigender born in Sri Lanka, raised under specific conditions may be an "Gibt keinen" (German for: There is none) Surprisegender (added by A129;64) Surprisegender 'is a gender identity that can be identifies by a male/female identity, but with a hidden "unknown gender" in the middle of the male/female crust. The gender in the middle changes daily, and on a random time every day, the gender shatters the outer shell of male/female and exits it, causing that unknown gender to become the person's gender identity for the day. The shell regenerates overnight during sleep. The name is derived from Kinder Surprise Eggs, which have the outer chocolate shell, with a surprise toy hidden inside. 'Demipolygender (added by SmartNerdGirl2) Demipolygender is when a person had many gender identities, but has partial connections to one. For example, demipolygirl or demipolyboy. 'Demiagender' (added by SmartNerdGirl2) Demiagender is when someone is agender, but has partial connections to another gender. It is a cross between gender and agender identities. You're in the middle. For example, one person might have only 64% of a gender identity. Maverique (added by SmartNerdGirl2 and AbcdeBoldt) A Maverique is a person who has a gendered feeling, but doesn't identify as male, female, in-between, or any combination of the two, but may feel a bit like one or both. Basically an entirely different gender. Dom/Pleruflux (added by SmartNerdGirl2) Dom/Pleruflux is when you have multiple gender identities and one is more prominent than the other, but this changes constantly. Demidom/pleruflux (added by SmartNerdGirl2) Demidom/pleruflux is when you have multiple gender identities and one is more prominent than the other, but this changes constantly, and you are partially connected to one or more genders. Demiofluid/demiobianglegender (added by Foxiho) Demiofluid/demiobianglegender is a gender where you can change from demiofluid to demiobiangle, depending on how you feel. Demiofluid is half genderfluid (meaning male and female) but is not entierly as it is non-binary. Demiobiangle is where is person is 2 genders, bi because of male and female and demi meaning they can be demimale/female. Equilibriogender (Added by Temmus) Equilibriogender is a gender where you are a balance between 2 or more genders at the same time. Morphologyiangender Morphologyiangender is a gender of which a person is non-binary yet has more then one gender, An example of this is a X-Gender combined with a non binary male or female. People who are Morphologyiangender can be up to 3 genders yet some may not be compatable such as Demipoly Gender and Egogender. Morphologyiangender is not yet recoginised by the LGBT community. Androcontragender The androcontragender person contains three genders in their identity, one of those being androgyne, and the other two being any genders that are opposite, like demiboy and demigirl, neutrois and agender, male and female, or bigender and intergender. The prefix “androcontra-” means androgyne and opposite. Androcontragender is not yet recognized by the LGBT community. Quadronyne An alternative name for androcontragender. Systemfluidflux (Added by Anya111) Systemfluidflux is when a person with DID has their gender change with whoever is fronting (in control). But all of the alters experience fluctuations in intensity of their gender. Example - Maddie, a demigirlflux, was fronting, though when mark, a transgenderflux, was fronting, the gender switched Emgender Emgender is a gender identity that was coined by the YouTuber and Cartoonist, Em (who is Agender). Emgender people feel Neutral/Genderless on the inside, and have hobbies and interests similar to Em, including a love for Monsters University, a hatred for a The Kissing Booth, going on Tumblr to look at Javier Rios fanart, ranting on Cisgender Feminist websites, etc. Emgender‘s can be attracted to anyone, as Em Emself, doesn’t care who you love, as long as you‘re happy! The REAL Em is linked here: ☀https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1VCAT48-DThj6pYuU8_xGQ Scalatagender Scalatagender (From latim scalata, which means stairs) is a gender experience outside of binarity. It is used to define the feeling of self discovering your gender by climbing/being through a lot of steps (different genders). You can feel like the staircase has no end and will always lead you to another gender (one that you will identify with more than the last one). It is a variation of pangender. 'Airgender or gender-air' (Added by itsfebe) Airgender is a form of genderfluidity where your gender changes by occupying the 'empty' space that the gender of people you are in presence of is not occupying, so that it balances and completes the specrtum. Example: when in a mostly feminine environment, an airgender person tends to feel more masculine. Airgender people may identify as non-binary, neutrois and/or transgender if the environment they are in is mostly non-binary, neutrois and/or transgender. The gender of an airgender person tends to take up all the space it is given by expanding and rarefying: when it encounters new gender identities, it tends to identify with them -at least partially- and assimilate them into its own identity, thus progressively losing consistency. Demi-airgender, or demi-air, identifies someone who is partially airgender and partially static gendered. A Demi-airgender person can have any static gender and any air-gender. Category:Beyond the Binary Category:Nonbinary Category:Mixflux Category:Gender Identities Category:Pocket Gender